


Diamond Crowned Queen

by Majush



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam si pozrie klip k piesni Diamond Crowned Queen ;) uvidíme aká bude jeho reakcia xD ak niekto ten klip nevidel alebo si ho chce pripomenúť, nájdete ho tu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=TQFwSMOJMmc</p>
<p>Je to písané z Adamovej strany ;) </p>
<p>Túto poviedku som už kedysi zverejnila aj na mojom blogu: yasu-natsumi.blog.cz ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zvuk na notebooku som mal pre istotu stíšený na minimum, pri ktorom som aspoň trocha počul a už asi desiaty krát som pozeral ten videoklip. Ten videoklip, ktorý bol zodpovedný za to, že som za stolom sedel celý stuhnutý a napätý...  
Pripadal som si ako teenager, ktorý pozerá porno a bojí sa či ho pri tom nechytia rodičia. Nad takým prirovnaním som sa pousmial a uvedomil som si, že už dávno nie som teenager a to čo som pozeral porno ani nebolo. Ale vzhľadom na to, že som bol zadaný by som to pozerať nemal. Teda presnejšie, nemal by som nad tým tak slintať. A tiež by som sa vôbec nemal tak zasnene dívať na môjho basgitaristu Tommyho a predstavovať si, že s ním stváram to čo on v klipe s Rajou...

"Tá má šťastie," vykĺzlo mi zrazu z úst pri pohľade na Raju, ktorá si práve privlastňovala Tommyho pery. Do čerta! Tak by som naozaj nemal premýšľať - preletelo mi hlavou a sústredil sa radšej na inú vec, ktorá ma zaujímala.  
A tou bola otázka ako Raja k tomu všetkému Tommyho prinútila? Tommy dostal zrejme za to aj zaplatené ale on nebol typ človeka, ktorý sa kvôli peniazom hrnie do všetkého. Vec, ktorá ho to prinútila spraviť možno bolo len prosté priateľstvo. Ale žeby "len" kvôli priateľstvu predstieral, že sa mu to všetko tak páči? Pretože...mal som pocit, že si to naozaj užíval...nevidel som na ňom ani známku zaváhania či nechute a...ja som myslel, že som bol jediná výnimka čo sa týka tohoto!

A prečo si vlastne Sutan vybral práve Tommyho?! Ale vlastne, na tú otázku som poznal odpoveď. Nebolo predsa nikdy tajomstvom, že Sutan má pre Tommyho slabosť...veď koľkokrát povedal, že by si to so mnou pri Fever veľmi rád vymenil. Vždy sme sa všetci na tom spoločne zasmiali ale teraz mi teda veľmi do smiechu nebolo, pretože som si uvedomil, že sa Sutanovi podarilo dostať na moje miesto a že to teda urobil s veľkým štýlom...dali do toho klipu vážne veľa...nepriznal by som si to ani za svet ale začínal som žiarliť...

Video skončilo a ja som bol nútený prerušiť moje myšlienkové pochody aby som pohol myškou na správne miesto a stlačil Replay. Začiatočné tóny piesne sa rozliehali potichu po izbe ale do toho sa prikradol zvuk, ktorý som nečakal.  
"Adam," započul som a reagoval ako vydesené dieťa. Ihneď som zaklapol notebook a rýchlo sa otočil. Nanešťastie, mojej pravej ruke sa podarilo zavadiť o pohár plný vody, ktorý letel niekam do neznáma. Započul som rozbíjanie skla a v duchu som si zanadával no aj tak som venoval svoju pozornosť len Brooke.

Áno, Brooke. Sauli bol totižto vo Fínsku a tak som ju pozval ku mne. A síce sme obaja museli ráno vstávať, absolvovali sme spolu jeden parádny nočný filmový maratón, ktorý sme zakončili dojedaním pukancov a následným odpadnutím do postele.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa neisto po tom ako zbadala moju vydesenú a prudkú reakciu.  
"Áno, v pohode. Len si ma trochu vyľakala." presviedčal som ju.  
"Áno trochu," povedala a ja som zreteľne videl, že sa jej dvíhajú kútiky úst, "ja už pomaly pôjdem a aj ty by si mal čoskoro vyraziť do štúdia."  
"Jasné," odpovedal som jej, "stihnem to, neboj."  
"Tak ahoj," vstal som aby som ju objal a o chvíľu som bol v dome sám.

Ešte narýchlo som napísal tweet ohľadom klipu (aby sa nepovedalo xD), upratal rozbitý pohár a tiež opustil dom s úmyslom dostaviť sa do štúdia...

***

Pretrel som si unavené oči a prepol na ďalší kanál v snahe nájsť v tej debne konečne niečo zaujímavé. A síce nebolo až tak veľa hodín - moje hodinky ukazovali sotva deväť večer ale celodenná práca v štúdiu zobrala všetku moju energiu.  
Po bez úspešnom hľadaní nejakého normálneho programu som televízor vypol. Unavene som sedel na gauči a díval sa na tú čiernu obrazovku pred sebou.

Snažil som sa sám seba donútiť k postaveniu a následnému presunutiu do mojej postele. Vedel som, že ak by som zaspal na gauči ráno by som bol určite celý dolámaný, pretože môj gauč mohol vyzerať akokoľvek dobre, na spanie nebol určený teda vôbec...  
Ale do čerta! Čím viac som sa nútil vstať tým menej sa mi chcelo. Po pár minútovom vnútornom boji som to nakoniec vzdal a rezignovane sa vyvalil na gauč. Ráno to budem ľutovať - preletelo mi ešte hlavou a viac som o sebe nevedel...

"Už by si mal vstávať," počul som ako niekto hovorí a cítil ako ten niekto so mnou jemne zatriasol.  
"Koľko je hodín?" spýtal som sa zmätene a snažil sa prísť na to, kde to vlastne som. Toto nebola moja izba.  
"Bude desať," počul som odpoveď a za známym hlasom som sa prudko otočil.  
"Tommy?" Čo robíš u mňa?" hľadel som na neho ako vyoraná myš a áno, už som si uvedomil, že sa nachádzam v mojej obývačke, kde som si rozhodol včera večer ľahnúť.  
"Máme dnes predsa skúšku," odpovedal pokojne a sadol si vedľa mňa.  
"Ehm," vydal som zo seba neurčitý zvuk a snažil sa spomenúť si o ktorej skúške do Tommy dočerta hovoril. Bol som taký prepracovaný, že mi to vyletelo z hlavy?!

Moje ďalšie pokusy o spomenutie si prerušil Tommy, ktorý bol zrazu pri mne až príliš blízko.  
"O akej skúške si to hovoril?" rozhodol som sa prerušiť to naše mlčanie a snažil sa ignorovať pocit, ktorý vo mne vyvolala Tommyho blízkosť.  
"Ale Adam," zasmial sa, "zabudol si, že..."  
Ani som si neuvedomil ako a zrazu som prestal Tommyho počúvať...sledoval som jeho pery a zasnene na neho pozeral...predstavil som si aké by to asi bolo keby som ho pobozkal...vadilo by mu to? V tom sa jeho pery prestali pohybovať a ja som mu rýchlo pozrel do očí.

"Tak, čo na to povieš?" zvodne sa na mňa usmial. Počkať! Zvodne?!  
"Ja..." nevedel som ako mu mám jemne naznačiť, že som ho vôbec nepočúval.  
"Predsa sme len trocha vyšli z cviku," naďalej sa usmieval, "ako dlho sme sa vlastne už nebozkávali?"  
Čo? To myslí vážne?! Chce sa bozkávať?! Vynáralo sa mi v hlave čoraz viac otázok ale ešte som si dokázal spomenúť na dôvod prečo by som mal od seba odtrhnúť Tommyho, ktorý sa ku mne túlil.  
Ten dôvod bol samozrejme Sauli - nechcel som ho podviesť ale...Tommy...  
On mi dával až príliš najavo, že by bol rád keby som sa zapojil...a do čerta! Ja som sa zapojiť chcel!

"Sauli sa nič nedozvie," šepkal mi Tommy do ucha akoby mi čítal myšlienky, "nič mu nepoviem."  
(Radostne) Bolestne som si uvedomil, že sa z toho už zrejme nedostanem. Za pár sekúnd si Tommy privlastnil moje pery a ja som mu dravo odpovedal. Nechcel som Sauliho podviesť ale...akosi automaticky som mu bozk opätoval. Keď som sa od neho nakoniec odtiahol aby sa nám obom dostalo trocha vzduchu tak..

"Čo?!" vydal som zo seba polohlasný výkrik a pozeral vydesene do tváre nie Tommymu ale Saulimu.  
"Odídem si na pár týždňov do Fínska a ty hneď využiješ šancu byť s ním!" kričal na mňa a stihol sa medzitým aj postaviť z gauča.  
"T-to nie...nebolo to tak...to Tommy," habkal som.  
"Tommy?! Na neho sa nevyhováraj! Viem veľmi dobre, že si to chcel aj ty! Aj keď spolu chodíme a navonok vyzerá všetko skvelo ja som vždy vedel, že máš v hlave stále iba jeho! Na čo som si ja s tebou vôbec začínal?!" konečne prestal kričať a po byte sa rozľahlo ticho ako pred búrkou.

"Áno Adam! Prečo si so mnou chcel chodiť?!" ozval sa Sauliho hlas niekde spoza mňa čo mi ale nedávalo moc zmysel keďže Sauli stál stále predo mnou. Tak som sa otočil a...bol tam ďalší!  
"Prečo Adam?!" zjavil sa tretí Sauli, ktorý sa postavil vedľa gauča.  
"Prečo?! Prečo Adam?! No tak, povedz!" ozývalo sa zo všetkých strán a ja som nevedel, na ktorého vykrikujúceho Sauliho sa mám pozrieť skôr. Bolo to desivé...všetci stále kričali a...  
"Dosť!" vykríkol som zúfalo a otvoril oči.

"Do čerta!" uľavil som si, keď som zistil, že to bol len sen a ja ležím celý spotený na mojom gauči.  
Trpko som si uvedomil, že som s Tommym v tom sne mohli pokračovať všelijako...len keby sa ten príjemný sen s Tommym nezmenil na nočnú moru plnú Sauliho.  
Veľmi dobre som vedel, že zrejme nebolo dobré ak hral Sauli hlavnú úlohu v mojej nočnej more ale...  
"Tommy Joe. Čo si mi to len urobil?" povzdychol som si a pozrel na hodiny. Pol tretej. Fajn, ešte môžem ísť spať. Ale na gauči už teda neostanem. Pekne krásne som sa radšej dotrepal do mojej postele a dúfal, že sa podobná nočná mora nebude opakovať.


	2. Diamond Crowned Queen 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V predchádzajúcej časti sa v noci Adam moc nevyspal a ani cez ďalšiu noc to nebude lepšie, pretože sa rozhodol ísť do baru aby si trochu prevetral hlavu ;) uvidíme ako to dopadne :)

Vošiel som do prítmia klubu a zamieril do kúta baru k malému stolu. Chcel som si dať pár pohárikov a popremýšľať nad pár vecami, ktoré sa týkali hlavne Sauliho, ktorý bol momentálne vo Fínsku a Tommyho...  
Nerád som si to priznával ale ten blonďatý bassák ma mal omotaného okolo prsta. Myslel som, že keď mám Sauliho tak Tommyho konečne vypustím z hlavy ale opak bol pravdou a mne čoraz viac chýbali chvíle strávené s Tommym. Vždy sme sa spolu tak dobre porozprávali, zasmiali...  
Nervózne som za stolom poklepkával nohou zatiaľ čo som sledoval čašníčku, ktorá mi niesla drink.  
"Ďakujem," povedal som jej len a riadne sa napil. Čašníčka odišla a ja som bezmyšlienkovito zízal do stola...moje myšlienky boli jeden veľký chaos...

"Smiem si prisadnúť?" ozval sa známy hlas a ja som zdvihol pohľad na trochu podnapitého Tommyho.  
"Ahoj, jasné že môžeš," zareagoval som až príliš pokojne keďže som sa snažil skryť moje prekvapenie. V skutočnosti ma totižto takmer trafil šľak, keď som ho zbadal. Nešlo o to, že sme boli v gay bare. Vedel som, že Tommy chodí občas len pre zábavu aj do takých barov ale šlo čisto o jeho prítomnosť, ktorá ma tak prekvapila...naozaj som nečakal, že ho stretnem.  
"Som rád, že ťa vidím," vykúzlil som po chvíli úsmev a trocha sa na sedačke posunul, pretože Tommy sa pricapil až príliš blízko mňa.  
"Aj ja," tiež sa usmial Tommy a mne pripadal s jemne začervenanými lícami, ktoré boli zrejme dôsledkom alkoholu neskutočne roztomilý. Radšej som od neho odvrátil zrak a znova sa poriadne napil z drinku.

"Kde si nechal Sauliho?" opýtal sa Tommy a mne sa akosi nepáčil výsmešný tón, ktorým to vyslovil.  
"Je vo Fínsku," povedal som jednoducho a chcel som zmeniť tému. Nanešťastie Tommy bol rýchlejší.  
"Tak Fínsko," uchechtol sa ľahko Tommy.  
"Uprednostil nejakú krajinu pred chvíľami strávenými s tebou?" uprene na mňa pozrel.  
Takmer som sa zadusil, keď mi zabehol drink, ktorý som pri jeho slovách lial do seba. Tommy ma parkrát s úsmevom pocapkal po chrbte a keď som konečne chytil dych musel som nad Tommyho slovami rozmýšľať. Mal som tú jeho poznámku brať tak ako sa mi zdalo, že ju Tommy preniesol? Čiže ako flirt? Ihneď som to však zavrhol a tú poznámku som sa rozhodol prikladať tomu, že Tommy mal v sebe už alkohol a mal to byť žart.

Zbadal som, že sa Tommy znova nadychuje k tomu aby niečo povedal a preto som sa mu rozhodol skočiť do reči s prvým čo ma napadlo...  
"Takže ty a Raja v klipe?" vyslovil som moju otázku ale keď som zbadal iskričky v Tommyho očiach a jeho nezbedný úsmev ihneď som to oľutoval.  
"Áno," pritakal, "ten klip je podľa mňa bomba. Som rád, že som na tom mohol s Rajou robiť."  
"Vieš, celkom si ma vlastne prekvapil, keď si sa do niečoho takého zapojil. A vyzeralo to, že ste si to s Rajou naozaj užívali." zahryzol som si do jazyka aby som ďalej nepokračoval...veď som ani pomaly nevedel čo hovorím. Šlo to zo mňa samo...  
"Po tom všetkom čo sme my dvaja robili na turné som ťa prekvapil?" opýtal sa ma Tommy so zdvihnutým obočím.  
"A mimochodom," pokračoval, "to natáčanie som si naozaj užíval. Raja bozkáva skvelo."

"Lepšie ako ja?" vyletelo zo mňa. Snažil som sa o konverzačný tón ale vnútri som šiel vybuchnúť od zvedavosti ako mi Tommy odpovie. Pohľad som presunul na jeho pery a nemohol som v sebe potlačiť predstavu Raji ako sa zmocňuje môjho Tommyho. Počkať! Môjho?! Veď ja mám predsa Sauliho!  
"Čo ja viem," rozmýšľal Tommy, "obaja viete bozkávať veľmi dobre ale Raja...dala do toho niečo viac. To čo som pri tebe nikdy necítil. Ty sa bozkávaš síce skvelo ale stále tam bolo medzi nami niečo...ako blok, ktorý sa pri Raji stratil. S Rajou sme si to riadne užívali."  
"Čo si myslel tým, že Raja dala do toho niečo viac? Myslel si niečo ako...lásku?" spýtal som sa zo zatajeným dychom a čakal na odpoveď.  
"To som tým naozaj nemyslel," začal Tommy a mne odľahlo, "nejde o lásku. Ja...proste bolo vidno, že si to Raja chcela užiť a že šla do toho naplno. Žiadne záväzky, len poriadny bozk, ktorý sa nám obom páčil."

Cítil som, že sa ma Tommyho slová dotkli. Chcel Tommy snáď povedať, že sme si to dostatočne neužívali?! A čo ten blok, ktorý spomenul? Ale v tom som mu musel dať za pravdu, pretože...pravda bola taká, že aj keď sa mi Tommy vždy páčil nemohol som sa pri ňom úplne odviazať a uvolniť...vždy som sa musel nejakým spôsobom ovládať.  
Začalo to tým, keď som pár dní po našom zoznámení zistil, že má priateľku. Bol som z toho dosť sklamaný a odvtedy som si to neustále pripomínal - že je hetero a že sa na neho nesmiem dívať ako na niekoho s kým by som v skutočnosti chcel byť. Po čase som sa na Tommyho dokázal dívať ako na veľmi dobrého hetero-priateľa, ktorému nevadilo, že sme sa občas pobozkali.

Samozrejme pár krát mi myšlienky "trochu" ušli a na pódiu som to s ním rozbehol viac ako som musel ale...vždy som sa dokázal znova ovládnuť. Hlavne, keď som si predstavil ako by som sa cítil keby som Tommymu niečo navrhol a on by ma odmietol alebo ako by to mohlo pokaziť naše priateľstvo...

Rezignovane som si povzdychol a znova sa poriadne napil z drinku aby som v sebe uhasil všetky tie slová a vety, ktoré sa drali von.

"Takže s Rajou to bolo teda lepšie," nakoniec som povedal so sileným úsmevom snažiac sa nepriznať si, že som na Raju žiarlil. Tommy si rukou podoprel hlavu a sústredene sa mračil na stôl. Prišlo mi to vtipné ako sa očividne snažil na niečo sústrediť. Využil som možnosť, keď na mňa nepozeral a zadíval sa na jeho sústredene zamračené oči, na jeho trochu postrapatené vlasy a na jeho...pery...  
Zdesil som sa sám nad sebou, keď som sa prichytil pri tom ako rozmýšľam, že by som Tommyho pobozkal. Rýchlo som odvrátil od neho pohľad a radšej pozoroval parket.

"Nakoniec si myslím, že bozkávanie s tebou bolo predsa len lepšie," začal Tommy a mne srdce urobilo niekoľko sált, "vieš, s Rajou to bolo vážne super ale s tebou to bolo..."  
"Aké?" opýtal som sa ho a snažil sa skryť moju dychtivosť po odpovedi.  
"No...lepšie," povedal Tommy jednoducho a pokrčil plecami.  
"Aha," povedal som a nemohol si pomôcť ale cítil som sklamanie...od tej odpovedi som čakal niečo viac. Ale čo vlastne?! Mal by som sa spamätať!  
"Celkom mi to chýba," ozval sa znova Tommy a mňa tými slovami takpovediac odrovnal.  
Naráža vážne na to na čo si myslím, že naráža? Ale prečo by to hovoril? Čo odo mňa vlastne chce? Bol som zmätený...napadalo ma toľko otázok a...  
Tommy sa mi zrazu pozrel do očí a všetok môj zmätok bol preč. Bolo mi to jasné, Tommyho oči hovorili za všetko. Chcel to. Chcel aby som ho pobozkal. A čo ja? Do šľaka! Ja som to chcel predsa tiež!

Zrejme aj moje oči hovorili za všetko, pretože Tommy sa ku mne trochu prisunul a stále mi uprene pozeral do očí. Čakal som, že to spraví. Že zničí tú medzeru medzi nami a spojí naše pery ale...nespravil to. Namiesto toho si spokojne položil hlavu na moje rameno.  
Bez toho aby som premýšľal nad tým čo robím som si ovinul ruku okolo jeho pliec a pritiahol si ho ešte viac k sebe. Na druhej ruke, ktorú som mal položenú na kolenách som zacítil jemný dotyk. Tommy mi po nej prechádzal prstami a kreslil neurčité obrazce. Človek by vážne nepovedal čo všetko dokáže urobiť jeden obyčajný dotyk.  
Bolo mi s ním príjemne, cítil som, že by nám to snáď aj mohlo vyjsť ale...mal som Sauliho a Tommy...aj, keď vyzeral, že sa mu to páči a vlastne to on s tým začal! Ale...aj tak to bol stále len môj priateľ - heterák. Tú myšlienku sa mi nedarilo dostať z hlavy von. Tak dlho som o Tommym premýšľal ako o heterákovi, tak dlho som sa snažil pri ňom ovládať práve preto, že je do čerta heterák! Alebo nie?

"Tommy," neisto som sa zamrvil, "čo to má znamenať?"  
"Čo keby sme to spolu skúsili?" spýtal sa tak potichu, že som ho takmer nepočul.  
"Ale ty si predsa..." bezmocne som na neho hľadel neschopný dokončiť vetu.  
"Zrejme nie som," povedal a mne padla sánka.  
"Ale ty...mal si priateľky," zmätene som na neho pozeral.  
"Vyzerá to tak, že som bisexuál. Nikdy som nemal so žiadnym mužom vzťah...bolo to vždy iba pár nezáväzných bozkov, nič viac. Áno, zopár mužov sa mi páčilo ale...nebolo v tom nič viac. A potom si prišiel ty. Nielenže si sa mi hneď zapáčil ale postupom času som začal niečo cítiť, ja...bál som sa svojich vlastných pocitov a myšlienok..."  
Tommy stíchol a nevyzeral, že by sa chystal pokračovať. Namiesto ďalších slov sa na mňa len ticho pozrel.

Vtedy som si uvedomil, že za to môžem ja, že sme to ani neskúsili. Proste som ho vždy bral ako heteráka a ignoroval jeho náznaky, ktoré hovorili, že by snáď chcel aj niečo viac. Možno som sa bál, že sa sklamem ale to ma neospravedlňuje! Mal som to s ním aspoň skúsiť! Teraz to už nejde! Mám Sauliho...  
Tommy sa vyrovnal a začal sa ku mne pomaly približovať ale ja...  
"Nemôžem," povedal som len a trocha odvrátil hlavu nabok. Nevidel som ako sa zatváril ale cítil som, že mi pustil ruku, ktorú mi dovtedy držal.  
"Chápem, prepásli sme to," zašepkal a situáciu sa snažil odľahčiť malým uchechnutím na konci vety. Ale tak to vyznelo skôr ešte horšie.  
"Už pôjdem," povedal zrazu a chcel vstať ale ja som ho stihol zadržať tak, že som ho pevne chytil za ruku.  
"Ja..." nevedel som ako mám pokračovať ďalej. Mal som mu povedať, že to so Saulim skončím? Ale čo keď to nedokážem? Čo potom?

"Adam, ja to chápem," hovoril Tommy, "máš Sauliho, si s ním šťastný a...prepáč. Nemal som ti to vešať na nos."  
Díval som sa na jeho naoko pokojnú tvár a uvedomil som si dve veci...  
Prvá vec - nemilujem Sauliho. Do vzťahu s ním som sa hrnul tak rýchlo práve preto, že som chcel zabudnúť na Tommyho.  
A druhá vec, ktorú som si uvedomil bola, že milujem toho, ktorý sedí vedľa mňa.  
Rozhodol som sa. Keď sa Sauli vráti z Fínska budem sa s ním musieť porozprávať. Už s ním viac nebudem môcť byť. A síce som sa necítil kvôli tomu čo sa mu chystám spraviť príliš dobre, vedel som, že ešte horšie by som sa cítil keby som mu ďalej klamal.

"Ja ho nemilujem," dostal som zo seba tiché priznanie a Tommy prekvapene zamrkal.  
"Rozídem sa s ním ale...musíš chvíľu počkať," vysvetľoval som mu.  
"Kvôli mne?" spýtavo sa na mňa pozrel Tommy, "rozídeš sa s ním kvôli mne? Nie Adam, to je...len chcem aby si bol šťastný. A ak to má byť s ním tak...je to v poriadku."  
"Nie je to v poriadku," oponoval som mu, "nemilujem ho."

S Tommym sme sedeli v bare ešte pár hodín a o všeličom sa rozprávali...  
Keď som sa nakoniec dostal domov, prezliekol som sa a unavene rozvalil do postele.  
Posledné čo mi preletelo hlavnou bol nepríjemný pocit z toho čo musím urobiť Saulimu ale hneď na to ho nahradil pocit príjemný, keď som si predstavil, že budem konečne spolu s Tommym :)))


End file.
